Heartbreak
by Soot
Summary: Hatter/Alice. Alice leaves and the Hatter is left with only the memories and the torment of what he should have said but never found to courage to say. Tim Burton movie based


Title: Heartbreak

Summary: Hatter/Alice. Alice leaves and the Hatter is left with only the memories and the torment of what he should have said but never found to courage to say. (Tim Burton movie based)

Disclaimer: I do not own so I will be in that corner over there crying.

A/N: Holy crap! This isn't slash. This is a rarity for me!!! I'm stunned. If there's a deity or deities, their stunned. Everyone who reads my stuff on a regular basis is stunned! Words can not define how stunned people are!!!

I went to see this film last night! Amazing!! Don't sit there thinking about seeing it - DO IT!!! I was sat there thinking - Good Lord there is some serious sexual tension between those two, and those two of course referring to Alice and the wonderful Mad Hatter (who my father thought was Madonna). But i digress - see it! You will not be sorry!

…

The Hatter sat brooding over his tea.

The March Hare and Door mouse had long since left his company, especially after he threw the tea pot at the March Hare, hitting him between the eyes and knocking him off his chair. Questions had followed as to why he had taken to throwing utensils at people suddenly, but all questions received no answer as the Hatter's glare had taken all heat out of the surrounding area, his eyes like razor sharp daggers, fire burning in his cold stare.

As soon as they had departed however, the fire in his eyes quickly extinguished itself and he felt empty and hollow. A cold hand had his heart in a vice grip, and the memory of the moment Alice left, even after his offer to stay, sent another shard of ice deep into his already broken heart.

It brought tears to his eyes to remember when Alice had gone to rescue him after his capture. He thought she actually loved him. He thought that love had driven her to pursue him. No danger to great for her to face just so she could see him again.

Now though, sat alone with his thoughts, a cup of tea sat loosing it's heat fast before him and his friends feeling alienated by him, he found that all those fanciful ideas was just his imagination. His wishful thinking only. He really thought there was something real between them, but the dismissal of his offer and her indifference to his emotions stung hard.

But he could not completely blame her, no matter how much it hurt him to admit. He should have just come out with it. Three simple words; I love you. How hard could they be to say, to voice, especially when you mean them, when the object of your desire, the very creature that had stolen your heart, was stood before you, close enough to reach out and touch? Every time he vowed to tell her, he would back out right at the last second. He found every time words failed him, his mouth would form the wrong words and his heart would be beating so hard he was sure he could see the rippling effects on his shirt. He intended to tell her on the balcony in the White Queen's realm; when he stood before her after escaping from the captivity of the Red Queen; after the final battle. When he saw her for the first time in the armour, he found himself thinking how much of a goddess she looked, his eyes glued to her in admiration.

"God damn it! Why didn't I tell her!!" he shouted. "Why didn't I?" His voice now trembling.

His hands rose to his hat and removed it from his head, bring it down so he could study it, trying to take his mind of Alice and his own failings. Silent tears tumbled down his cheeks as he studied the hat in his hands, turning it one way and studying it before turning it the other and studying it again. "She kept returning this hat to me, no matter how many times I found myself without it; I always somehow got it back".

_'Go after her'_. His mind screamed. _'Go and find her, and words won't fail you this time. They just won't'. T_here was still a nagging thought in the back of his mind though. '_You won't find her – ever. It's over. Accept it'. _

He pressed his lips together hard to stop himself crying out. A new wave of hot salty tears flowed down his face.

One day the tears and the heartache would stop. He just wasn't sure when.

End.


End file.
